


Promise of a New Dawn

by rhosyn_du



Series: Flufftober 2020 [3]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Flufftober, Light Angst, Simon Lewis-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:00:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26802538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhosyn_du/pseuds/rhosyn_du
Summary: It still doesn’t seem quite real, those last rays of early evening sunlight warming his skin. Warming, but not burning.Flufftober Day 3: Sunlight
Relationships: Clary Fray/Simon Lewis
Series: Flufftober 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950829
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	Promise of a New Dawn

**Author's Note:**

> Title shamelessly stolen from Ralph Waldo Emerson

The sun sits low in the sky when Simon steps out of the Institute, just a sliver of burnt orange casting streaks of crimson and gold and magenta across the sky. Simon thinks it might be the most beautiful thing he’s ever seen.

Intellectually, he knows it’s only been a month since the last time he saw the sun set, but it feels like so much longer. Maybe that’s because he can’t remember ever having been so aware of it. It still doesn’t seem quite real, those last rays of early evening sunlight warming his skin. Warming, but not burning.

He sinks down onto the steps and looks up at the sky, watching the way the last vestiges of light dance across the clouds with the shadows of coming night. There’s a part of him afraid that this is a fluke, or a dream. That when the sun rises in the morning, he won’t be able to withstand it any better than he could yesterday or the day before. But if this  _ is _ real, he could have his life back, could have his  _ family _ back.

It’s almost painful to hold this much hope. Hope is a dangerous thing, and he knows how futile it can be. He saw it just hours ago in the bodies of so many Downworlders splayed across the floor of the Institute. In the wake of so much death and grief, his hope seems foolish and undeserved.

“There you are.”

He looks up and realizes that, no, the sunset is the  _ second _ most beautiful thing he’s ever seen.

Clary drops down to sit next to him. “I should have guessed you were out here again.”

“I just wanted to see it one more time,” Simon says.

Clary rests her head on his shoulder, fingers tangling with his, and Simon realizes that  _ this _ is where all of his hope begins. Him and Clary, side by side, facing the good and bad, together.

“It’ll be back again tomorrow,” she tells him.

As he watches the last sliver of blood-red sun disappear behind the horizon, Simon believes her.


End file.
